


The Boy Among Stars

by AnPresonPeepul



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, Fear, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnPresonPeepul/pseuds/AnPresonPeepul
Summary: An angel loses his wings and sees what life is like for the people below. Kirby gets hurt for the first time, and now, he's afraid.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

The dark swirled all around Kirby as the tiny mass of land above him shrinking in the distance. Falling. Flailing. He tried to suck in the air around him, to float back up like he always did, but everything hurt so much.

On his cheek, he could still feel where Big Monkey had hit him. And his left hand burned where Red Man had scorched him with a big blue ball. He tried again to fly up, but the darkness pulled him down even faster, like the current of a river sweeping him away from the shore.

Something was terribly wrong with him. He'd stared down mad gods and the ever-changing face of nightmares, he'd fought against giant robot monsters and ripped a giant flying eyeball to shreds. And yet, when he had been torn from his world and thrust into battle by The Hand, everything hurt.

A single poke from Greenie's sword felt like it could pierce through his mouth. A hit from Mister Mustache felt like a planet being dropped on his head. He'd never had to deal with this kind of pain before. Or maybe it had always been there, and he'd just had something that protected him.

Whatever it was, The Hand had taken it away.

Suddenly he found himself surrounded by a storm of red. Above him, instead of a battlefield, he saw a fairy, arms outstretched, horrified as she watched him fall. And behind her, an eye glared down at him. Brimming. Boiling. Burning.

It felt like his whole body was on fire. A light engulfed him, shimmering in green, purple, blue, and yellow.

Then it washed away, leaving him standing on a platform. He looked up, and he saw Big Monkey and Red Man standing on the upper platforms, waving out to the crowd gathered before them. Over the crowd, The Hand watched. Kirby couldn't tell if he was happy or mad. He just floated there.

"Hey."

Kirby turned to the other side. A hand rushed for his face, and he flinched.

"You did well."

Slowly, he opened one eye. Greenie stared back, a big smile on his face. His hand stuck out toward him in an open palm, not a fist.

Of course he wasn't going to attack him. Kirby kicked himself for being so dumb.

He reached out to take Greenie's hand. When Greenie's smile widened, he stopped. What if this was a trap? He certainly had no problem beating him up before, why stop now?

"Ah, I suppose now's not the best time?" Before he could decide, Greenie pulled his hand back. Greenie chuckled, and he scratched at his pointy green sword-hat. "You took quite the beating yourself, huh."

A beating? Was that what it looked like?

Kirby had flown into the core of a wish-granting machine. He had been sucked into a black hole, and he'd been thrown out of a castle.

This felt worse. It shouldn't have, but it did. The Hand had taken everything away. No one here was as strong as him. The Hand had made him weak so they could hurt him. And they didn't hold back. His entire body felt bruised, and it hurt all over.

_I want to go home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember me? Yeah you do!
> 
> For anyone following Brotherhood of Smash, I haven't found much motivation to write for it. My computer went out the first week, then the weeks after that were just me being lazy.
> 
> This new story won't take long. At most, it'll be three chapters long. Very confused about the execution of this, I'll just have to see where it goes.
> 
> Update will come sometime next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Orange peaks swam in his vision, his eyes wide with terror. Everywhere Kirby looked, all he saw was fire. Around him, flames clung to the trees, lapping against the wood, even as bits and branches came crashing down. A dark cloud hovered high over the treetops, blocking any light from seeping through. The shadows around him grew bigger and smaller, in constant motion as the fire raged. His head spun, the smell of smoke creeping in and filling up his nose, each crackle and pop like claps of thunder echoing in the burning forest.

To his left, something creaked. Kirby jumped away with a squeak. His back slammed into a tree, and it shuddered. He barely had time to turn around before he heard something snap. Splinters flew into the air, glowing bright red before disappearing into the grass, and flames trailed behind a tree as it fell. A loud crash rang out, and several more trees toppled over.

Kirby glanced around, frantic. No matter where he turned, the fire loomed over him.

_This was supposed to be an arena!_ he thought, and he trembled. _What happened to the bright lights, to the crowds? Where did all the trees come from? Why is everything on fire?_

Kirby's gaze flew around in a desperate search. His eyes swept all around him, streaks of red and orange dripping down the trees like juice. He looked one way. The burning forest stretched on forever. He looked the other way, but not a single soul was in sight.

He sucked in great, gasping breaths. Heat poured into his mouth, searing his tongue. His lungs burned as he coughed. Then, a glimmer shone in the corner of his eye.

Kirby looked up. There, just out of reach, he saw a light. It was small, barely bigger than his own stubby arm, but it was there.

Suddenly, he found himself back on the Halberd. The ship had fallen into the ocean years ago, and yet, here he was.

Outside the windows, he saw the sea, the orange light of the sun stretched over the water, growing closer by the second. The sharp wail of the alarms echoed in the tight metal corridors, ringing and pounding on his head, and the faint tang of smoke left a stinging smell in the air. At the end of the hall, he could see the clouds rush by, his only chance of escaping shrinking with them.

A cry for help startled him. Kirby glanced over, but a curtain of flames blocked his path. He peered through the hazy and flickering wall of red and yellow. He could barely make out a Waddle Dee, huddled against the wall as the fire inched closer.

The Waddle Dee noticed him looking. Their eyes met, and the Waddle Dee's eyes brightened. Something flickered in them: hope.

Kirby couldn't find it in himself to leave him behind.

He sucked in a mouthful of air. The heat burned. Kirby winced, but he pressed down on it. His foot slid back. His eyes narrowed. A doubt flickered in his mind. If he tried to get through, he'd get burned.

He crushed that thought and pushed through. The flames swept aside as he jumped. He reached out to grab the Waddle Dee's outstretched arms.

Then the flames behind him leaped up and grabbed hold of him. They raced up his feet, and Kirby cried out in pain. It was like he was being stabbed all over with a million tiny needles, eating away at his flesh. He fell flat on his face. The fire only washed over him even faster.

Kirby rolled away, and the flames extinguished with a hiss. His body still hurt all over, a dull throbbing feeling sticking onto him like honey. As he tried to catch his breath, a shadow fell over him.

Instinct yelled at him to move. He rolled again. Dead leaves flew up in his face, and as he spat them out of his mouth, he looked up. Blue & Stabby looked back at him, his sword glazed with a red glow.

Kirby barely had enough time to duck before Blue & Stabby thrust again. His sword sailed over Kirby's head. Blue & Stabby widened his eyes, and his mouth opened. Something solid formed in Kirby's hand. Without thinking, he swung it forward.

The hammer slammed into Blue & Stabby's stomach with a crack. Kirby caught a glimpse of Blue & Stabby's face, his eyes almost bulging, his mouth wide open as all the breath rushed out of him.

Then, Blue & Stabby became Blue & Blurry, screaming as he flew into the air. The flaming branches snapped as he sailed past the trees, breaking out of the burning forest. He flailed his arms as his sword was ripped from his hands, shrinking to the size of a bug in seconds before he was engulfed in an explosion of colors.

Kirby shielded his eyes from the light as it washed over the stage. When it faded, he pulled his arm away from his face. Blue & Stabby's sword lay on the ground, abandoned. A guilty pang strunk him, but as he watched the sword disappear, following its wielder into the blast zone, he pushed it away.

_He attacked first. I had to do it,_ Kirby tried to tell himself. The guilty pang lessened, and he sighed. _This is how things are now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who was expecting some sort of joke here, I'm sorry to disappoint. I like to write my chapters a day ahead, and proofread the next day, so I actually wrote this on March 31st, and it doesn't count.
> 
> Honestly, this is probably for the best. I'm the least funniest person I know. But Brotherhood of Smash will get an update tomorrow, so if I think of anything by then, you'll know. And it's probably going to be something super dumb.
> 
> Expect an update next week. I'd just like to get this finished, and I wish you all well in these troubling times.


	3. Chapter 3

Once upon a time, the new "Battlefield" might have awed Kirby, with the fancy and colorful lights streaking over the floor and the bute little shrubs running around the edges.

They were fake, though–they had to be. By now, he must have fought a million times over those floating platforms, and every time those shrubs stayed exactly the same. They never changed.

Kirby wished he could say the same for himself.

As the announcer's voice boomed, counting down the seconds before the fighting could begin, Kirby looked around. Above him on the top platform, Bird-pilot wrapped his yellow scarf around his neck. On the lower platforms, Hammer-man checked his flags, and a yellow child slipped off his skateboard.

Kirby narrowed his eyes. He didn't think he'd ever seen this child before. From the way his eyes moved from one place to the next, he looked like a newcomer. The stripes made him look like Yo-yo, so Kirby decided that Yo-yo 2 was what he'd call him.

A horn blared, signaling the start just like it always did. In an instant, everyone broke away and charged at each other.

It all happened so fast, Kirby almost couldn't keep up. The second he jumped up, Bird-pilot's knee dug into his cheek. Sparks clawed around and into his skin.

Kirby flew away, his cheek throbbing painfully. His arms flailed around. By accident, he caught Yo-yo 2 on the cheek. Yo-yo 2 yelped and sailed over the edge.

Seconds before he could follow, Kirby's feet skidded on the ground. He scrabbled to get a grip. The ground slowed down beneath him. He wobbled over the edge, but he managed to pull himself back.

Kirby gave a sigh of relief. He turned himself back toward the action, when he heard something. A faint scratching sound came from behind him, like a rat climbing up a wall. His eyes snapped to it.

Yo-yo 2 froze, his head barely over the edge. Kirby's arm flew back. In an instant, his hand wrapped around his cutter blade. It streaked forward in a silver blur.

Then he stopped. Yo-yo 2's eyes were wide with terror. His fingers clutching the ledge shivered. Kirby's gaze flicked between his blade and Yo-yo 2.

It would only take a second to send him over the edge. One more thing he wouldn't have to worry about, gone.

Kirby looked at Yo-yo 2. Yo-yo 2's eyes were fixed on his blade. He glanced back at his blade, glinting in the sun forever set high in the sky.

_If it sunk into his face, it'd hurt. Wouldn't it?_

A shaky breath escaped his lips. Kirby let it go, and the blade dissolved into a trail of sparks. He knew how much it hurt to be here. This wasn't his world, where every blade bounced off his skin like rubber. It hurt him just as much to be hit as it did anyone else.

He turned away. Behind him, he heard Yo-yo 2 exhale, and he smiled. It felt good, even if it was only a temporary thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with this idea on a whim. I believe it was Thursday, when I was supposed to be writing for Brotherhood of Smash, but since the day after was when I was supposed to write for Hitting the Books, I decided I wanted to do something a little more darker to balance out the light and silly tone of that story. So here we are.
> 
> I suppose the whole thought process that brought me here was me thinking, "Hey, isn't Smash Bros sort of like a contact sport? Like wrestling or boxing?" Then I realized, "Wait. Isn't Kirby a child battling it out with adults? Don't people usually look down on that kind of stuff?" Normally, I would assume there wouldn't be a problem because Kirby can crack a planet it half with a single punch and outrun the pull of a black hole. But since, in Smash canon, I assume everyone gets lowered to the same level, and then we have a problem. Most people circumvent it by either giving him his full powerset, or by cheating and barring him from fights or upping his mental age. I just wanted to explore what happens with that problem.
> 
> Anyway, if any of you read Brotherhood of Smash, I'm probably not going to update this week. I've been busy, so I haven't really found the time. I might leave this as a day off, or I might find something else to occupy this slot. Until then, stay safe!


End file.
